


You did just fine

by dew_boy



Category: Meh just no fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_boy/pseuds/dew_boy
Summary: He wanted to feel the warmth of another body, instead of the cold tiles under my feet and his own thin icy hands so badly
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	You did just fine

The boy lies on a cold tile in the bathroom. Bitter tears run down his already red cheeks. My head ached. There were many thoughts,just like cockroaches in an old, filthy kitchen.Blue eyes were swollen with tears that never stopped flowing. Occasionally soft sobs were heard, breaking the deafening silence. Turning over on his side, the boy pressed his legs to his chest, hiding a red, tear-stained face between them. Fingers buried in blonde curls, running down his neck. The blue-eyed teen hugged his shoulders tightly. He wanted to feel the warmth of another body, instead of the cold tiles under my feet and his own thin icy hands.  
*Were they always that cold?*  
He wanted to hide from everything, from everyone. He just wanted everyone to abruptly forget about him, as if he had never existed. He wanted to lie in the bathroom full of icy cold water and dissolve in it, leaving this world forever. Squeezing his shoulders tighter, the boy howled with renewed vigor. What a pity that the plush moth, which he so carefully and lovingly called Clementine, remained on the soft bed with a warm red blanket. Oh, how the teen wanted to wrap himself up in it now. But there is no lock on the door to his room.The only thing that separates him and his family at the moment. And so I wanted to approach my father, with whom he had a clear resemblance in appearance, and even more so in character. I wanted to hug my older brothers, bury my face in a soft, honey-yellow sweater of the elder and braid not the most beautiful, but full of feelings, pigtails for the middle one. There was a gentle knock on the locked dark oak door  
*Have every move always been this loud?*  
The boy became alert, immediately stopping sobbing  
"Yea?."Father's muffled, guilty voice sounded outside the door  
"Tommy?. Come out please ..My little sparrow,I really want to help you.. "  
The body immediately responded with a stringy pain that came from the very heart of the boy. No matter how strong he wants to appear to his family, he is still a child. He's still a kid who wants to cry about stupid things, he wants to sleep with his dad or brothers when he has a nightmare, wants to ... He just wants to be himself.  
*The lock on the door turned and there was a quiet click*  
The door opened and a blond with straight hair falling over his shoulders approached the boy sitting on his knees, hugging him tightly, starting to stroke his head. The teenager began to cry with renewed vigor, burying himself in his father's shoulder. He complained about everything in the world. About a friend who found him a “replacement”, about a teacher who undeservedly gave him a bad mark, about awful lunch in the cafeteria .. And Philza listened, listened and listened, stroking his son on the head, fingering each curl, twisting his fingers ..  
"Everything is going to be just fine, birdie .."

•••

The man stood under a black umbrella in front of the gravestone. The rain was pouring not only on the street, but also on the soul of the blond. Old man wanted to cry so badly. Cry like a child whom he once held in his arms, whom he once worked on his knee, after falling. Like the child he now buried.  
“..You did great, Tommy. You did everything just fine.. "


End file.
